War for Spherus Magna
War for Spherus Magna is the absolute legend of a story written by the one and only Ciaranhappy! in 2014. Introduction Centuries after the Battle for Spherus Magna, the planet was turned biomechanical by the Agori. The inhabitants lived in peace for a time. But now a war rages, Glatorians vs. Skrall. But there is something more devious coming. That not even the Great Beings makers can stop. Chapter One One day a Glatorian named Ackar was looking down from a bridge,he geuused that an attaack would take place hwhere he was staring down at. Then out of nowhere a Skrall Warrior came creeping out of a wall behind Ackar and he knocked Ackar out! Then, the Skrall jumped down and ran off. Little did the Skrall know that Kiina was following him. She fired a Thornax at the Skrall and blew it up, then Kiina got Ackar to safety. Meanwhile, "Where is the mask?" . "Please sir. It hasn't been recovered quite yet" " You little poop!!!! Erm, did you do anything I asked?" "My men killed Ackar." "Goooood. Now go make Tuma proud." , "But how?" "I'll show you via Psionics." "You must revive Tuma from hiding." So a couple Skrall left and from the light from the door the Krahhkaan could be seen on a face . But why the Krahhkan? Chapter 2 Little did they know that Hapdop ready to attack and then he jumped down and took down a bunch of Skrall Warriors! But then the Skrall named Tuma came!! "Your end has come Toa!!" he said in fury! Hapdop then ran off! That way he could warn the others of Tuma's arrival! After one day of running he finally got there. "Arr, where's Ackar" he asked Kiina. Kiina answered, "He seems to be unconscious." Then Hapdop said, "Well, it appears that Tuma is back and that ain't good" so Kiina said angrily "what!!!" Then Gelu came and said, "There are just too many Skrall." Then Kiina said, "And Tuma's back." Then Gelu said, "Oh, erm, well, that's very, very bad". But then suddenly a massive explosion took place in the building as Tuma came in with his army! Then, Gelu fired balls at them but it barely weakened them! But then Katro came and said, "Which one of you wants blade salad first?" Surprisingly, the Skrall seemed to really want blade salad. So, she ran around swinging her weapons around and took down every single Skrall in the room that was not Tuma! It was a start at least. But Tuma was too powerful to lose to that, so he decided to test out his new weapon... He said, "Time to see my little beauty." Then he fired it and it obliterated the entire building and sent the Toa and Glatorian flying away! The building that was remaining was a smoldering ruin. The Glatorian and Toa were all separated. Then, Ackar got up suddenly and saw multiple Skrall fighters and carriers attacking the city! He could hear Matoran and Agori villagers screaming everywhere! Then, Ackar said, "You're messing with the wrong world Skrall!" So then he jumped out the window and cut a Skrall Fighter in half and set it alight! He also saw a spreading death ball on the ground! When he landed he saw the blood of trillions of dead Agori and Matoran flooding the streets, their corpses smashed. Then Ackar saw several Skrall killing Matoran and Agori! "Why is this happening" said Ackar in a unusual manner. so Ackar then said "it must be that ball that killed them" Then suddenly Mambre , the Toa Heara of stone came and said "Time to cause some damage!" Then he jumped up and used his rope clubs to knock down to large buildings that then fell and crushed some Skrall. Then Mambre said happily "Tada!" So Ackar simple clapped. Chapter 3 Meanwhile in a shadowy place, "Why do my forces fail on me so much!!?" Then after a slight pause the sound of metal breaking came just be fore someone said "Its time i showed myself after so many years" Then the sound of cracking metal conquered the air as someone said "Its time i came back and shadows will follow me" Then suddenly the sound of footsteps made the echoing sound of shadows quite. Out of nowhere a huge explosion happened as a red and black figure leaped out of his lair! Then the beings hand had shadows like none other spew out devouring all light it could find! "Mata Nui, You are screwed" The being said positively. "or i, The lord of shadow has returned" "Ahahahha!!" Then Hapdop wondered to the site this was happening at "What?" He said curiously. Then, The strange being looked at Hapdop and said "Ahh Toa i haven't seen any of those in years" So Hapdop showed himself and said "Who are you?" So the being said "Ahh a Toa of light how fascinating" So Hapdop said again "WHO ARE YOU!?" So the being said " Oh lets see im...Makuta Teridax!" So Hapdop said "But, Your head was smashed?!" So Teridax said "Oh yes it was, But thats not where my life force is, Is it? Meaning that my spirit survived" So Hapdop said "Oh" Then he ran off! So Teridax said "come back here you little squabble!" But Hapdop got away, obviously Teridax was not happy. So he used his spear looking thing to create a globe showing where Hapdop is! "There you are..." Teridax said. Chapter 4 Meanwhile, Katro was heading towards a new and dark cloud that was very close to the surface. Then, she managed to find Hapdop and said "Arr Hapdop, why are you running?" So Hapdop replied "He's back" So, confused Katro said "who?, who's back," So Hapdop regretted to say "Teridax" So Katro said "You don't mean Makuta Teridax do you?" So Hapdop replied "Yes, i do mean him" So Katro said "Mata Nui protect us" Then, out of nowhere Teridax came and said "Hello again, notwit of light" Characters * Hapdop (main protagonist) * Gelu * Tuma * Kiina * Ackar * Skrall * Katro * mambre * Makuta Teridax (main antagonist) Trivia *This story is purely from Ciaranhappy!'s mind. *Its inspired by Transformers War For Cybertron *Chineselegolas made the main banner *This is ciaranhappys!s first story